


Hail The Queen

by SirensAreSinging



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Inspired by song, Playgirl Kara Danvers, Romance, Some angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: Yes, Kara was ready, but what she doesn’t know is that her parents left a stipulation to her ascendancy. Should anything happen to them before Kara reached maturity the King and Queen wanted their daughter to be wed before she took her place as the next ruler of Krypton.OrThe Royalty AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 125





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the person with a current WIP is writing a new story. But luckily I've written ahead for this story. This was inspired by the East of Eli song.

“It’s time. Do you want to tell her or should I?”

“I think it should come from me. She won’t be happy,” Astra responded.

“No, she will not.” 

Astra rises from her seat to stand next to her husbands and look out into the kingdom from the balcony in their room. The sun was beginning to set over the city. Astra and her husband Non have been governing as Regents while their niece became of age to take over. Now the time has come. Kara would be turning 21 in exactly one month. Astra knows that the young royal was ready to ascend to the throne, she’d been training for it since that fateful day she lost her parents. She’d never seen a young teenager behave with such resilience in the face of such a tragedy.

Yes, Kara was ready, but what she doesn’t know is that her parents left a stipulation to her ascendancy. Should anything happen to them before Kara reached maturity the King and Queen wanted their daughter to be wed before she took her place as the next ruler of Krypton. As the last living elder of the monarchs, the task fell to Astra to deliver the news. Zor-El and Alaura in their wisdom, saw fit to forbid the disclosure of this information any earlier than a month of their daughter’s 21st year. 

Somewhere out in the Kingdom Kara is enjoying her life and preparing to rule, completely unaware that come tomorrow morning her life will change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading! I just wanted to say that the first chapter was simply a prologue to set the stage for this story. Going forward the chapters will be longer. Here is the first official chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Kara Zor-El awoke to a head of blonde hair sprawled across her arm. She smiled and gently eased her arm from under the head belonging to the blonde hair. She stretches her arms above her head with a yawn and rolls her neck and shoulders to clear the stiffness. Leaning down she places a hand on the arm of her companion. The woman stirs, a small groan escaping her throat, she turns over and smiles.

“Good morning Your Majesty,” the woman says smirking.

“Sara, I’ve told you to just call me Kara,” the royal says flashing a bright smile.

“I guess after last night, that’s only fair,” Sara says cheekily, “maybe nex-.”

A knock at the door interrupts them.

“Yes, what is it?” Kara calls, looking up at the door.

“Your Majesty, your Aunt and Uncle request your presence in her office,” a guard calls.

“Thank you, please inform them I’ll be there shortly,” Kara replies. 

“Yes ma’am.”

Kara looks back at Sara and says, “you were saying?”

Sara turns with a smile and stands from the bed. Kara takes a moment to admire her nude lithe, but muscular form. Sara stretches and the muscles in her back flex, before she turns to face Kara.

“I should head out, maybe I’ll share that thought with you another time, “ Sara teases.

Kara chuckles, “Okay, I’ll let it go. For now.”

Sara pulls on her discarded clothing as Kara throws her legs over the side of the mattress and sits on the edge of the bed. She reaches down to grab her white button up from the floor, she tugs on the material as Sara comes into view, rumpled clothes in place.

Sara stands in front of the other woman and Kara looks up at her with a smile. Sara steps between Kara’s legs, fingers Kara’s unbuttoned shirt and leans down, “Thank you for a wonderful evening Your Majesty.”

Kara shakes her head with a laugh, “The pleasure was all mine.”

“Well that’s not entirely true,” Sara responds as their lips connect. Sara deepens the kiss. After a few moments Kara pulls back.  
“My Aunt and Uncle are waiting,” Kara says smiling.

“I can take a hint,” Sara drops one last kiss to the royal’s lips, “I’ll show myself out.”

Kara watches Sara exit her bedroom. She stands with a sigh and reaches up to pull her hair out of its messy bun. She runs her hands through her hair and walks into her en suite to shower.

**************************

Kara walked down the halls of her family’s palace towards her Aunt’s office. She greets the servants and guards that she encounters along the way. She reaches the door and knocks.

“Come in,” her Aunt calls.

Kara enters the office, her Aunt Astra is sitting behind her desk and her Uncle Non is seated on the couch near the window. There’s an almost foreboding feeling in the room. 

“Good morning Kara,” Astra says stiltedly, “please have a seat.”

Kara steps forward hesitantly and takes a seat across from her Aunt.

“What’s this about Aunt Astra?”

Astra looks to Non, Kara follows her line of sight, Non nods, and Kara flashes him a questioning look. Astra clears her throat and Kara whips her head back to her Aunt.

“Kara,” Astra begins, “as you know in a month’s time you will be eligible to take the crown and become Queen.”

“Yes,” Kara says questioningly.

“Well th-” Astra starts.

“Wait, you said eligible,”, Kara says, Astra glances at Non, “what does that mean?”

“Kara, honey, I just want to say that your parents loved you very much.”

“Oh, that’s never a good way to start something. What does this have to do with my ascendancy?”

“Kara, your parents left a stipulation, a secret stipulation in their will,” Astra starts.

“Go on,” Kara says anxiously.

Astra’s shoulders rise and fall in a sigh, “It states that if they perish prior to your age of maturity, in order for you to ascend to the throne you must be wed.” 

Kara’s eyes widen in shock, her pulse pounds, her ears ring. She can hear her Aunt calling her name, but it all sounds far away. She can hear the dull thump thump thump of her heart. Suddenly she draws in a deep breath, not realizing she hadn’t been breathing.

“Kara, sweetie, are you alright,” Astra asks, concern written across her face.

Kara removes her glasses and places them on the desk in front of her.

“I-I, I don’t, I- What? I don’t understand, this is completely unheard of!”

“I know Kara. But your parents left it in their will and as you know all acts decreed in a monarch’s will are to be carried out, especially when the next ruler is still a minor,” Astra explains.

“But you’re in control, you can undo this right?”

“I wish I could honey, but I’m only a regent. I don’t have the power to vacate a decree by the reigning monarch,” Astra says gently. 

Kara leans forward on her knees, head in both hands, “I just don’t understand, did they not believe I would be a good ruler?”

Astra quickly comes from behind her desk and kneels in front of her niece, she takes her hand, “Oh no honey, you’ll be a wonderful ruler, they knew that.”

“Then why?” Kara shouts, “and why are you all only telling me this now?”

Non answers, “that was also a stipulation of your parents’ will.”

“Kara, I can’t pretend to know why your parents wanted this, but I’m sure they had their reasons. I know that doesn’t make it better,” Astra trails off.

Kara looks up nodding, “what happens if I refuse?”

“Per your parents’ orders, if you refuse you would be abdicating your throne, and it would pass to Kal-El, with the same stipulation as you, “ Non says.

“But he’s even younger than I was! The country would remain in Regency?”

Astra nods, “I know this is difficult. And I do not mean to burden you further, but we’ve arranged a ball for this evening with the noble families in order for you to begin selecting a suitor.”

“What? No! This is too fast,” Kara protests.

“Yes, but we’re on a very delicate time table, there’s only 30 days until you’re of age, at which point you must either be married or publicly abdicate,” Astra says softly.

Kara shakes her head, “this is insane.”

“It is,” Astra says, reaching for an envelope on her desk, “your parents also left this letter to be given to you at the same time as this rule announced to you.”

Kara stares at the letter that has her name written on it in her mother’s recognizable sprawling script. She takes it.

“Do the other families know what this ball is for?” Kara asks, sounding dejected.

“They do. Each family will be presenting a suitor from their line. I believe it will mostly be their sons and daughters,” Astra responds.

Kara takes her hand from her Aunt, replaces her glasses and stands. She brushes her hands down the front of her chinos and says, “I, um, this is a lot to take in. I need some time to think.”

Astra stands, “Of course. Please do not hesitate to come find us if you need to talk or have any other questions.”

Kara nods. Astra pulls her niece into an embrace. Kara returns, clinging to her Aunt.

“Oh my sweet girl. I love you.”

Kara gasps, holding back a sob trying to escape, “I love you too.”

She pulls out of the embrace and quickly exits the office. As the door closes behind her she swipes at the few tears that have slipped out.

“Your Highness, are you alright?” the guard stationed across the halls asks.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Thank you,” Kara says, forcing a smile.  
Kara pulls out her cell phone as she heads down a corridor. Pulling up her text messages she sends a text to her best friend that she considers as a sister.

_Alex I need you to meet me in the main courtyard. ASAP!!_

Kara makes it to the courtyard and sits on the fountain in the center of the garden. Anxious for Alex’s response she looks around at the gardeners tending to their duties, all of them oblivious that her life has just imploded. Her phone buzzes in her hand.

_I’ll be there in 2 minutes._

Kara breathes a sigh of relief. Alex Danvers, had been her rock after her parents died, the one place where she could fall apart. Kara knew that the country had all eyes on her, and she knew she had to remain stoic in the public eye. The citizens of the country were counting on her to be a leader. While her Aunt and Uncle were to be her Regents she knew that everyone was looking at her. Even at 14 she understood the position she was in. So, she stood next to her Aunt and Uncle with her toddler cousin, Kal-El, who was orphaned in the same crash that took her parents. She could show sadness, but she refused to cry in front of the cameras, in front of the sorrowful citizens, even in front of Astra and Non. She couldn’t handle their pity. So Alex became her safe haven.  


Alex and her parents all but took Kara in. Kara loves her Aunt and Uncle dearly, but they had no children of their own. They didn’t know what it was like to raise a teenager, especially one whose world had just exploded. While Kara was officially under the care of Non and Astra and lived with them in the palace, she felt most at home with the Danvers.

“Kara.”

Kara looks up at the sound of her name. Alex approaches her and sits next to her on the fountain.

“Alex,” Kara says relieved, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Alex looks her friend over in concern, “what’s going on? Your text seemed urgent.”

Sighing harshly Kara speaks, “I just had a meeting with my Astra and Non.”

Alex nods for her to continue, that’s nothing out of the ordinary, the Regents often ask their niece her opinion on decisions they are to make.

“They told me that my parents left a condition to my ascendancy in their will.”

Confusion and surprise cross Alex’s face, “what condition?”

Kara takes a deep breath, “In order for me to become Queen I have to be married.” Alex gasps. “And if I refuse my crown will go to Kal-El contingent upon him marrying.”

“Oh Kara. Your parents really ordered that? Why?”

“I don’t know Alex. They left me this letter,” Kara says holding up the still sealed envelope, “but I haven’t read it yet. Will you sit with me while I read it?”

“Of course,” Alex says.

Kara breathes deeply for a moment. She breaks the seal and pulls out a slightly yellowed sheet of paper. She opens it and gasps when she sees a full page of her mother’s script. She grabs Alex’s hand and Alex gives her a squeeze of encouragement. The letter is dated almost 3 years before her parents’ death. 

_My lovely daughter, I sit writing this as I watch you play in the courtyard with your friends. You’re delegating roles to everyone and they’re listening to you. You’re a natural leader. I always knew you would be. But as I watch you I can see that you’re also a person who thrives with others. And I pray to Rao that the joy I see on your face never leaves._

__

__

_But if you’re reading this then sadly you’ve lost your father and I much earlier than ever anticipated. And my beautiful girl, please don’t be too sad. Please do not let it change who you are._  


_Your father and I have discussed many times what our final decrees would be should we meet our demise in an untimely manner. And what would become of you if Krypton fell to your hands before you were old enough to ascend. I want you to know that we did not come to this decision lightly and we are not making it because we do not believe in you. We are making it to protect you my love. Kara, you're a beautiful soul and you shine best with those around you, which is why we don’t want you to be alone in this. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, and even heavier is the soul who bears it alone. We never want to burden your soul in such a way._

_Your father and I always intended to abdicate our roles a few years after you reached maturity, because Kara you’re meant to rule. Not only by birth. When I see you with others and they are so keen to accept your guidance, I know in my heart of hearts that this is your purpose. Even now you’re so just, settling petty squabbles amongst your friends. And you’re always there when they need a helping hand or a listening ear. You’re gracious and kind. You’ve never let your position go to your head and I pray that that continues._

_I know that we are asking a lot of you to marry before you can ascend. And I know that it must seem unfair of us, but we believe that it is the right thing to do. Your father has confided in me so many times about the difficulty and loneliness that he endured those first years of his Kingship before our marriage. We don’t want you or anyone else to experience it. It’s not something that is so easily forgotten. So, I ask humbly that you acquiesce our request, or at least consider it strongly. We understand if it is too much and you choose to abdicate your position and we will not fault you._

_Oh my beautiful girl, I wish that we could be there to see you and hug you as you step into your role. I wish that we could be there to help guide you as we always wanted. Please keep your wonderful and gracious spirit. We love you dearly. Until we meet again in Rao’s light._

_Love eternally,  
Mom_

A wet drop splashes onto the page. Kara squeezes her eyes shut and wipes at the offending moisture.Alex pulls her into a hug. She quietly sobs into her friend’s embrace, thankful as ever for Alex.

“It’s alright Kar,” Alex whispers. 

Kara allows herself a few moments just to feel, her mother’s words repeating in her mind. She can’t fault her parents for not wanting her to be alone ruling a country. Kara knows that it is uncommon for rulers to take the throne so young. Her father was only a few years older than she is currently when he ascended after the passing of his father and she’s heard talk of the issues he faced. She believes her mother that they did not doubt her ability to lead. _Can I do this? I never imagined marrying someone for the sake of marrying them._ Kara debates with herself for a few more moments before pulling out of the hug with Alex. She sniffles and daps at her eyes. Clearing her throat she sits up regaining her composure.

“You’re okay. Do you want to talk about it,” Alex asks.

“Um, my mother basically said that they didn’t want to burden me with ruling alone,” Kara says.

Alex nods slowly, “I guess I can understand that. Seems a little extreme, but I get it.”

The two sit in a companionable silence. Kara staring down at the letter and Alex staring at Kara.

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” Alex questions.

There’s a pause. Kara looks up from her mother’s elegant font, “I’m going to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be being seeing some more familiar faces!
> 
> Come say Hi: [Tumblr](https://sirenradio.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you that are sticking around and giving my brain child a chance.

After their talk Kara and Alex went their separate ways to prepare for the evening. As an only child Alex will be presented as a suitor. Everyone is aware that her presentation will be ceremonial. 

Kara heads back to her chambers to think. When she reaches them she makes a beeline for her bed and flops down. She wonders if she’s being too rash in simply accepting her parents terms.  _ How can they possibly expect me to choose someone and be wed in 30 days? I don’t have to be married to not be alone. I have friends, I have Non and Astra.  _ She sighs. She knows that it’s not the same as having a partner to shoulder some of the burden.  _ I can understand why they would want me to be married, but why the time frame? I could have been told years ago. I could have been prepared.  _ Kara groans in frustration. She has so many questions. And nowhere to turn for answers. Though she told Alex that she would do this she is still so unsure.

A faint knock sounds from her chamber door. She rises and walks through the living area of her chambers. Opening the door she sees Astra.

“Aunt Astra,” Kara says.

“May I come in,” Astra requests.

Kara steps to the side and allows Astra entrance. She closes the door behind her. Astra walks over to one of the couches in the room. Grabbing a throw pillow she takes a seat next to her aunt.

Astra places a hand on Kara’s knee, “I’m sure you’re not happy with me right now and I don’t blame you. But I do have more news.”

“What more could you possibly have to tell? Do I have a secret sibling out there?”

“I deserve that,” Astra says, having the good sense to look ashamed, “We’ve scheduled a press conference for tomorrow to announce this decree.”

Stunned Kara says, “This is insanity. Why? Or at least why so soon?”

“Sweetie, it’s all a part of the will. From here we’re simply following an outlined timetable.”

Staring down at her hands Kara looks completely dejected. She looks at Astra, the woman who has the same face as her mother. Sometimes Astra being Alura’s twin was a great comfort to Kara, and other times it’s a source of great stress.

Kara looks up at her aunt, “Why? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could have been prepared.”

Astra sighs deeply, sadly, “Kara, I wanted to. So many times. But your parents made it very clear, if we told you prior to their timeframe we would lose guardianship of you. And you would potentially be barred from the Crown.”

“But why would they do that?” Kara asks desperately.

“Honey, I wish I knew what my sister and Zor-El were thinking. If I had known I would have tried to talk them out of this. I’m so sorry,” Astra says sincerely.

Kara wants to be mad at her Aunt, and in some ways she is, but she knows that most of that anger is misdirected. She knows her anger should be pointed at her parents, but she feels guilty being mad at the dead. It’s easier to blame Astra and Non, but even that makes her feel bad.  _ I’m the one having my life blow up and yet I have all the guilt.  _

“I know it is not your fault but I,” Kara says trailing off.

“I understand. I wish things could have been done differently. I know that doesn’t mean much,” Astra says sorrowfully.

“I appreciate the sentiment.,” Kara says.

Neither woman speaks for a few minutes. The silence hangs somberly in the air between them. Each lost in their own thoughts. Astra has gone back and forth with herself for years, wondering if she was doing the right thing by abiding by her sister and brother-in-law’s decree. Part of her hates herself for putting such an ultimatum on her niece. She hates that Kara is being forced to choose between her personal life and a Crown that is rightfully hers. But the bigger part of her knows that she would never forgive herself if she did something that would cost Kara her Throne. In some awful way with this option Kara maintains some semblance of control. It’s a very murky and jagged silver lining, but it’s all they have right now.

When the silence becomes too much Kara says, “I should start getting ready,” effectively dismissing the older woman.

Astra stands and faces her, “Of course.I just want you to know that whatever you choose we will support you. I apologize for my role in this. You’re an incredibly strong woman and I’m proud to be your Aunt.”

Kara smiles softly up at Astra. She closes her eyes as Astra leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. With that she turns and quietly exits Kara’s chamber. Kara stays seated for a little longer. She wonders how she got here. Her life seems a far cry from what it was just this morning. She should be focusing on her coronation, not finding a spouse. It crosses her mind to refuse her parents wishes and abdicate. _ No, I can’t do that. I won’t do that. The country cannot remain in Regency for another decade. I can’t force this onto Kal. And what would happen if he too refuses?  _ There are too many variables that she is unwilling to risk. Kara doesn’t want to keep torturing herself going back and forth. She decides to push it from her mind for the time being and focus on tonight. She stands to go get ready for the ball. The ball where she is to be courted and potentially betrothed.

*********

Standing in front of her full length mirror in her closet Kara takes in her final look. Sporting a fitted dark gray 3 piece Tom Ford, and a pair of Greggo Flat Louboutin’s, long blonde hair pinned expertly at the back of her head in a fashionable pony Kara knows she looks good. She decides to forgo a tie and snag a pocket square. She unbuttons her jacket and smiles at her reflection.  _ Here we go. _

She’s met in the hall by a palace guard. She gives him a warm smile and the two head towards the ballroom. Her aunt and uncle are outside of the door waiting for her. 

“You look beautiful dear,” Astra says.

“As do you Aunt Astra,” Kara replies, “so what should I be expecting?”

“Well, the families have arrived. The heads of the families have been given direction to bring one suitor from their line. After the initial welcome has been made the suitors will be presented one by one before the guest. You’ll be expected to mingle,” Astra pauses and clears her throat,”after which the night will continue as usual.”

Kara takes in the information with a nod, “Alright that doesn’t seem too bad. Going forward what happens?”

“In the coming days you’ll go on outings with the suitors. After you’ve seen each suitor individually once it is completely your choice on who you continue to see,” Astra says, “You will have one week to choose three suitors. And then one more week to choose a betrothed.”

“Has anyone considered any person I choose saying no?” Kara questions.

Astra and Non share a look before he speaks, “while it is at the discretion of the suitors to decline, I don’t believe their families would allow it.”

“Pft,” Kara says in disbelief, “so they’ve got as much choice in this as I do.” Astra looks like she wants to protest, before she can Kara says, “let’s just get to this.”

Astra says nothing further and nods. Non holds out his arm for her to take and the two stand in front of the ballroom doors and nod at the doormen. They diligently pull open the large doors. They disappear through the doors before they are carefully closed behind them.

“Announcing His and Her Royal Highness, Non and Astra, The Princess Regents!” Kara hears the herald call through the thick doors.

She takes her place in front of the door straightening her posture. She can faintly hear her aunt speaking. Waiting for the pause as her cue, she nods and the doors are pulled up for her to step through. 

“Her Royal Highness, Kara Zor-El, Princess of Krypton,” The herald calls as Kara walks through a line of sounding trumpet players. She walks to the balcony overlooking the ballroom and smiles and waves. All of the guests below bow. Once everyone has risen from their bows Kara makes her way down the stairs and joins her Aunt and Uncle. Non holds out his free arm and Kara accepts it. The three walk to the raised platform where 3 seats await. Non walks both women to their seat before standing in front of his own.

“Welcome,” Astra starts, “and thank you for joining us. As many of you know we have gathered you all here to allow the Noble families to present a suitor for The Princess before us. So without further ado, please join us in welcoming them.”

With that, Kara, Astra, and Non take their seats, and everyone in the ballroom turns to the staircase as a door is opened at the side and young men and women file out, headed by Alex

“Presenting Her Grace, Alexandra Danvers, Duchess of Midvale,” Alex steps forward to the stop of the staircase, curtseys and walks down to join her family. Kara can see the annoyance on Alex’s face, likely from having her full name used in a room full of people.

“Presenting His Grace, Bartholomew Allen, Duke of Central City!”

Kara smiles as he takes his bow at the top of the stairs. Barry and she had been friends since childhood. He was a sweet guy and she hates being the cause of him being roped into this.

“Presenting Marquees Maxwell Lord!”

Maxwell steps forward stoic. Kara is not very familiar with the man. He and his family tend to keep to themselves. She’s only seen him in passing at a few functions. 

“Presenting Earl Carter Grant!”

Kara doesn’t know Carter very well. He’s a few years younger than her. She feels sorry for the young man as he bows at the top of the stairs, apprehension etched plainly on his face.

“Presenting Countess Sara Lance!”

Sara steps forward and meets Kara’s eyes. Ever mischievous she throws a wink as she makes her descent down the stairs. A demure smile crosses Kara’s face as her cheeks burn red.

“Presenting Viscount James Olsen!”

James flashes a bright smile as he bows. Kara and he have always been friendly. Kara has had a bit of a crush on him for years, but never did anything about it. When James moved to Metropolis to continue his studies Kara was more sad about not having her friend around.

  
  


“Presenting Baron Morgan Edge II!”

Morgan steps forward with an air of superiority, looking down on everyone as if they are beneath him. Much like his father he’s a pompous ass and Kara cannot stand him.

  
  


Kara rolls her eyes as the last person steps forward.

“Presenting Baron Mon-El!”

Stepping forward he flashes a smile that Kara can’t believe she used to find charming. Once Mon-El has joined his family Astra rises and all eyes turn to her.

“Thank you all for joining us. I look forward to getting reacquainted with so many familiar faces. Please enjoy your evening.”

Once Astra finishes speaking the band starts playing up beat classical music. Kara stands and goes to the dance floor. She’s immediately swept up in small talk and polite greetings as those nearest her surround the royal. Kara does her best to keep up with everyone. These people, the Old Guard, as she likes to call them are older and entitled. They expect her to play nice with them because they were friends with her parents and aunt and uncle.

“Excuse me,” the crowd around her parts and Kara breathes a sigh when she sees Alex, “Your Royal Highness, would you do me the honor of joining me in a dance?”

Alex’s tone is overly polite, bordering on sarcastic and the exaggerated curtsy causes Kara to snort. The older nobles gasp in indignity. Kara regains her composure and says, “of course Your Grace.”

Alex extends her hand and Kara has to restrain a giggle as she takes it, “if you ladies and gentlemen would excuse me.”

Some of the men and women look offended at having been snubbed. But not wanting to seem rude they part for the women to pass with polite bows. Kara and Alex scurry away, barely making it 20 feet from the group before they break out in laughter.

“Alex, thank you!” Kara says through giggles.

“I figured you could use a rescue,” Alex says.

Kara grabs two flutes of champagne from a passing tray and hands one to Alex, “you have no idea.”

Alex accepts the glass and immediately downs it, “Rao, if they are going to subject us to this can I least get something stronger?”

“Alex, there is a fully stocked bar!”

“Yeah but that’s way over there,” Alex says.

Rolling her eyes Kara says, “you’re so dramatic.”

“So,” Alex says, depositing her empty glass on a nearby table, “how’s this whole thing supposed to work?”

Kara sighs, “honestly, I don’t know. Am I supposed to go flirt? Am I supposed to just wait for someone to talk to me? Astra said in the next week I’m going to have to go out with all of you and then pick a final three.”

Alex looks at her sympathetically, “that’s rough buddy.”

“Hey, any chance you want to marry me and help me out of this,” Kara asks hopefully.

Alex eyes widen and she places an arm around Kara’s shoulder, “Kar, you know I love you, but you’re like my baby sister. I can’t do that. If it were anything else, you know I would do it in a heartbeat.”

Dropping her head to Alex’s shoulder Kara sighs, “I know. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t do that to you. I’m just frustrated.”

“You have every right to be.”

Before Kara can respond, a voice calls from behind them, “ladies.”

The women seperate and turn. Alex immediately scoffs and Kara just looks annoyed.

“What do you want?” Alex asks bluntly.

“Alex, always a pleasure,” Mon-El says, he flashes a smile at Kara, “Kara, I was hoping we could get a little time alone to talk.”

“You don’t get to address either of us that way,” Alex says with an edge to her voice.

Mon-El’s smile falters, “apologies Your Grace, Your Highness.”

“Mon-El,” Kara starts and sighs as a cocky smile reappears on his face, “no, I will not go talk to you. Please do not mistake this, the only reason I’m even talking to you right now is because of where we are. I have no intentions of spending any more time with you than necessary.”

Mon-El deflates, “Kara, don’t be like that. We’re good together.”

Kara laughs humorlessly, “we might have been at one time. But you ruined that. So why don’t you go find Siobhan, I’m sure she’s here somewhere.”

Not waiting for a response Kara turns and walks away from him. Alex gives him one more disgusted look before following her friend. Alex catches up to Kara who has stopped to lean against a pillar, “Rao, Kara, I can’t believe you dated that ass. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Kara says, “I can’t believe I actually have to go out with him again.”

“I know right, he’s the worst,” a male voice says.

Alex and Kara look at each other confused. Kara steps away from the pillar as the man walks from the other side.

“Winn!” Kara shouts happily falling into Winn’s open arms, “what are you doing here?”

Winn smiles as he hugs his friend, “I got an invitation and figured it has been long enough since I’ve been home.”

Kara pulls back and a genuine smile breaks across her face and happy tears prick at her eyes, “I’m so glad you’re back.”

Alex and Winn share an embrace as Kara lightly pats her eyes, careful not to mess up her makeup.

“Kara,” Winn says, turning back to the Royal, “what’s going on? Suitors? What did I miss?”

“Oh my dear Wisnlow, you missed the mother and father of all shit bombs,” Alex says.

Confusedly Winn says, “can you translate that please?”

“What Alex is trying to say is that I found out I’ll be getting married in a month if i want to be Queen,” Kara says, finishing her flute of champagne. 

Winn looks between the two women, waiting for the punchline. When neither woman says ‘got cha’ he says, “uh wow.”

Winn opens his mouth to say something but is stopped when the loud  _ Thump Thump _ of the herald’s staff hitting the wooden floor sounds throughout the room. The band stops and a murmur rises from the crowd as all eyes turn to the staircase. 

“Presenting Her Grace, Lena Luthor, Duchess of Metropolis!”

An audible gasps passes through the crowd as a young woman appears at the top of the staircase. Kara is taken by her beauty. The woman curtsying before the now silent ballroom is not the same girl she remembers from childhood. The Lena she knew in adolescence was a small lanky child. Having been adopted, she was often taunted for her tiny stature and not having the same gravitas as the other Luthors. This woman before them, was poised, elegant and absolutely stunning. Her beautiful alabaster skin was perfectly contrasted by her dark flowing locks Her shapely frame is wrapped in a gorgeous form fitting red dress, her shoulders and chest enclosed in a red cage bodice attached to a red cape. As Kara’s eyes drift down the woman’s frame she takes in her long legs and heels that click against the marble staircase.

. Lena reaches the bottom of the staircase and her sharp green eyes cut across the room looking around at all of the people staring at her, some with blatant disdain. She looks uncomfortable, and Kara wants to do something to stop it, but she’s completely gobsmacked. 

“I thought this was a party, where’s the music,” Lena says, her words are enough to break the silence in the room. The band starts playing and hushed whispers can be heard. Lena looks thankful that everyone is no longer openly staring at her. She quickly walks away, disappearing into the crowd. Kara continues staring in the direction she went.

“Earth to Kara,” Alex says, fingers snapping in front of Kara’s face.

Shaking her head Kara looks at her friend, “were you saying something?”

“Yeah, how about you pick your jaw up off of the floor,” Alex sasses. 

“Did you guys know that she was coming?” Winn asks.

Alex shakes her head, “I had no idea. Did you Kar?”   
  


Kara’s attention has shifted to the area that she saw Lena disappear. She feels like she needs to go find her. “I’ll be back,” Kara says to her friends, not waiting for a response.

Kara makes her way through the crowd, trying to politely dismiss the people that are trying to stop her for conversations. Luckily most people seem more interested in their gossiping than her. She hears things such as “Criminal.” “I bet she knew.” "Making a spectacle." “Should have stripped the whole family of their titles.” Kara ignores it, focusing on trying to find the other woman. Kara makes it to the far side of the room when she spots the long raven hair and red dress on the balcony alone. Seeing another server she drops her empty glass and picks up two full flutes and carefully walks to the balcony.

Clearing her throat she calls, “Your Grace,” cringing internally at the formal greeting.

Lena jolts at the disruption and turns to face the intruder. When her eyes land on Kara she quickly bows her head and says, “Your Highness, you startled me.”

“Apologies,” Kara stops, unsure of what to say. She hasn’t seen Lena since a few months after her parents died. Remembering the drinks in her hands, she wordlessly offers one to Lena, happy when she takes it. “How are you?” She knows immediately its a stupid question.

Lena laughs quietly before taking a sip of the champagne, “well, I’m in a room full of people who see me as a pariah and want me imprisoned for something I didn’t do, but I’m great thanks.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lena sighs, “no, I’m sorry. That was inappropriate and uncalled for.”

Kara smiles, “it’s alright, I know a thing or two about familial issues right now.”

“That’s right. Suitors and betrothal. How are you holding up,” Lena asks sympathetically.

Kara notices for the first time that Lena’s words are laced with a hint of an Irish accent, no doubt picked up when her parents shipped her off to finishing school, she decides that it suits her, “I don’t know, I’m sort of trying to resign myself to what’s happening.”

Lena seems confused, “resigning? Was this not your idea.”

“Ha,” Kara laughs, “far from it. Tomorrow my aunt and uncle will be announcing my parents’ final decree outlined in their will for me to be wed before ascendancy.”

Lena gasps, “that’s awful. And the lot that you’re having to choose from, Mon-El, Edge?”

Looking down at her feet Kara chuckles, “well,” she pauses and looks up to meet Lena’s eyes as she says, “the choices aren’t all bad.”

Lena looks at Kara curiously, a beat of silence falls, and the women sip their drinks. Lena bashful and Kara with an adorable half smile. The silence between the two is comfortable. They quietly regard each other in the dimly lit balcony. A shiver runs through Lena and Kara setting down her glass pulls off her jacket and places it over Lena’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” Lena says quietly.

Kara smiles, “I hope it’s not too forward of me to say that you look beautiful this evening.”

Kara can just make out the blush coloring the other woman’s cheeks as she says, “thank you, you do as well.”

Smiling to herself Kara pushes up her glasses and the two fall back into a companionable silence. Kara basks in the peaceful feeling, more relaxed than she has been all day.

That peace is shattered when a familiar sultry voice rings across the balcony, “Your Majesty, seems like you’ve had a tough day, how about a replay of last nig-.”

Sara appears at the door and stops speaking when she sees Kara and Lena standing next to each other. Lena glances between the two women with a quirked eyebrow and Kara looks like the cat that ate the canary.

“Your Highness, Your Grace, please excuse the intrusion,” Sara says nervously.

Pulling Kara’s jacket from her shoulders Lena hands it to the clearly embarrassed royal,

“It’s quite alright Lady Lance. I’ll give you two some privacy, thank you for the drink Your Highness.”

Setting her glass next to Kara’s Lena walks back into the ballroom. Kara can do nothing but watch her go with bated breath, hoping for the woman to glance back at her one final time. That hope is dashed as she loses sight of her as she vanishes into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally Lena makes her entrance. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Come say Hi: [Tumblr](https://sirenradio.tumblr.com/)


End file.
